<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>so hang me up ( and don't leave me hanging ) by smartbuckley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043457">so hang me up ( and don't leave me hanging )</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley'>smartbuckley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>peace is a gift ( that must come from within ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allergic reaction, Gen, Injured Peter Parker, Mentions of Cut Wrists, Not by Self Harm, Panic Attack, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:53:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smartbuckley/pseuds/smartbuckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Mis’r St’rk,” Peter mumbles, shivers wracking his body. He’s weak, and he can -- he’s positive he can see Mr. Stark frowning more harder than Peters ever seen him frown.</i>
</p>
<p>----</p>
<p>Written for day one of <a href="https://amonthofwhump.tumblr.com/post/635789835233378304/im-very-excited-to-reveal-the-prompts-for-12-days">amonthofwhump</a> over on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>peace is a gift ( that must come from within ) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>so hang me up ( and don't leave me hanging )</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Right, so this is my very second Irondad fanfiction posted - I have plenty planned, none posted, aha. It's also my first story written in Peter's POV. I'm not sure how good it is, since it's not beta-read, and I knocked it out in two hours when I should've been sleeping, but I hope y'all enjoy it regardless.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh come on, you don’t actually think this tinsel is going to hold me, do ya?” Peter Parker, currently dressed as Spider-Man shouted from the brick wall where he was being restrained, moving his hands forward to break free from the tinsel wrapped around his wrists, holding him to the wall before frowning when it </span>
  <em>
    <span>doesn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> break, something that shouldn’t be possible with his super strength. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asks to himself, using more force to try and break the hold of the tinsel, his frown growing when it doesn’t break and he hears the three bad guys down below him chuckling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Specially made for you, red,” One of the guys says and Peter finds himself beginning to panic, even though he knows that up here, he’s technically safe, since there’s no way the criminals would be able to reach him here. The three men continue to laugh as Peter lets out a whimper, his breathing coming in pants, Karen in his ear asking him if he wants her to contact Mr. Stark. And while normally, Peter would be doing everything in his power to stop Karen from contacting Mr. Stark ---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But ever since Peter started going to Stark Tower more and more for his ‘internship’ -- ever since it became real, if Peter was honest, something changed, and he found himself asking for Mr. Stark’s help more and more when he needed it, instead of trying to solve things himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And right now, he could use Mr. Stark’s help - even if he couldn’t tell Karen to tell Mr. Stark that he needed to bring the dissolvent he had been working on earlier, his mind too stuck on the fact that he was trapped, he couldn’t move, couldn’t get away, couldn’t do so much in his current position.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>By the time he hears Mr. Stark’s retractors, he’s unsure of how much time has passed since the criminals eventually wandered away from him, their voices loud in the stillness of the night, his entire body beginning to itch with the tinsel irritating the skin that it’s touching through the slices of his suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s shivering, because he’s cold and he can no longer thermoregulate heat since the bite, and his arms ache from the position they’ve been held in, high above his head, because somehow the criminals he had been trying to catch had been lucky enough to manage that. His eyes continue to slip close, his head falling to rest on his chest, exhaustion seeping through him as Mr. Stark hovers in front of him, his face plate raised, a look of concern on his face that slowly morphs into a frown when he takes in the blood that Peter has dripped down his wrists from pulling and yanking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mis’r St’rk,” Peter mumbles, shivers wracking his body. He’s weak, and he can -- he’s positive he can see Mr. Stark frowning more harder than Peters ever seen him frown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you out from under there, yeah Roos?” He hears Mr. Stark say, knows the question is a rhetorical one when Mr. Stark ends up carefully releasing his arms from above his head, his arms under Peter’s knees before he’s holding Peter carefully and no doubt, flying back to the tower - Peter already unconscious.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Opening his eyes, Peter bites back a groan before shifting in bed, burrowing his head deep under the pillows with a frown as he tries to remember where he was and how he got there. His body is sore in ways that only happens after a particularly grueling fight, but he doesn’t remember fighting anyone, so he slowly removes his heads from the mountain of pillows he had burrowed into with a frown, blinking in surprise when he sees Mr. Stark sitting in front of him on his tablet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mr. Stark?” He asks, his voice dry, coughing lightly as Mr. Stark looks up before placing his tablet down and grabbing a glass of water from the table next to the bed he’s in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Easy there, Roos, you hurt yourself pretty badly,” Mr. Stark says and Peter finds himself frowning, not quite sure he understands what the older man is getting at. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You had an allergic reaction to the tinsel on your wrists. You also cut your wrists from trying to escape it, alongside pulling some muscles. You’ll be sore for a few days, you won’t be able to talk well since your throat clammed up but other than that, you’re going to be okay, Mr. Stark says and Peter can tell he’s widened his eyes and let out another whimper as Mr. Stark smiles before leaning forward, running his fingers through Peter’s hair, Peter’s eyes closing involuntarily at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can go back to sleep, kid. I’ll be here when you wake up,” Peter hears, and he finds himself listening to his mentor’s words, trusting him to be there the next time he wakes up and to provide more information on what happened, even if Peter can’t really talk well enough to request it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you guys, gals and non-binary pals enjoyed the story. If you feel like I've missed any tags, please let me know immediately. If you leave a comment, I'll love you forever, appreciate you forever, and I always respond to comments I do receive. Come yell at me on my tumblr, <a href="https://anakinshayden.tumblr.com">here</a> about irondad, if you want.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>